psychusafandomcom-20200215-history
Season Six
Season Six of Psych, consisting of 16 episodes, premiered on the USA Network in the United States on October 12, 2011, and continued to air until April 11, 2012. James Roday, Dulé Hill, Timothy Omundson, Maggie Lawson, Corbin Bernsen, and Kirsten Nelson all reprised their roles as the main characters. Production Steve Franks continued to act as show runner of the series. The song "I Know You Know", performed by The Friendly Indians, was used once again as the show's theme song, though it was edited three times for theme episodes: "The Amazing Psych-Man & Tap-Man, Issue 2" utilized a comic book-style theme song. A classic jazz variation was used in "Heeeeere's Lassie", while the version recorded by Boyz II Men for use in the Season Four episode "High Top Fade-Out " was played again in "Let's Doo-Wop It Again." Mel Damski returned to the series once again to direct three episodes, while Steve Franks and James Roday directed two each. John Badham, Andy Berman, Andrew Bernstein, Jay Chandrasekhar, David Crabtree, and Reginald Hudlin directed one episode each, while Timothy Busfield, Jennifer Lynch, and Brad Turner made their Psych directorial debuts in one episode each. Andy Berman, Todd Harthan, and Saladin K. Patterson wrote three episodes for the season. Kell Cahoon, Bill Callahan, Steve Franks, Tim Meltreger, and James Roday returned to the writing staff to pen two episodes each. Carlos Jacott joined the series to write one episode. The season contained Indiana Jones and Chinatown tributes, along with a The Shining-themed episode. Series star Dulé Hill discussed the possibility of having another Twin Peaks themed episode, which would be a sequel to the Season Five episode "Dual Spires". A musical episode was also planned but was later confirmed to be on hold until the seventh season. Another theme episode revolving around the film Clue was also announced but was later pushed back to Season Seven as well. Production for the season began in late March 2011. Cast James Roday continued in his tenure as the fake psychic detective Shawn Spencer. Dulé Hill still portrayed Burton "Gus" Guster. Timothy Omundson and Maggie Lawson appeared as detectives Carlton "Lassie" Lassiter and Juliet "Jules" O'Hara, respectively. Corbin Bernsen portrayed Henry Spencer, and Kirsten Nelson returned as SBPD Chief Karen Vick. Sage Brocklebank made further appearances as Buzz McNab. Kurt Fuller returned in many episodes as Woody the Coroner, while Skyler Gisondo and Carlos McCullers II returned as young Shawn and Gus in flashbacks. Cary Elwes returned as Pierre Despereaux for an Indiana Jones-themed episode. Jaleel White returned as Gus's former band mate, Tony. Kenan Thompson was expected to return as Joon, another band mate, but he did not appear; this disappearance was referenced in "Let's Doo-Wop It Again". Kristy Swanson appeared as Marlowe Viccellio, a mysterious woman who catches Lassiter's eye; she reprised her role in a later episode. Max Gail made his first appearance as Jerry Carp, one of Henry's cop friends. Carlos Jacott returned to the series but appeared in a different role than in his season one appearance. William Shatner appeared as Juliet's father Frank in two episodes. Other guest stars for the season include Mädchen Amick, Anthony Anderson, Diedrich Bader, Diora Baird, Wade Boggs, Wayne Brady, Lolita Davidovich, Brad Dourif, Rob Estes, Corey Feldman, Jennifer Finnigan, Miles Fisher, Danny Glover, Louis Gossett, Jr., Greg Grunberg, Julianna Guill, Tony Hale, Van Hansis, Glenne Headly, Whit Hertford, Jeff Hiller, Stoney Jackson, Matt Kaminsky, Suzanne Krull, Liza Lapira, Tom Lenk, Jocelyne Loewen, Ed Lover, Jessica Lucas, Cheech Marin, Malcolm McDowell, Joey McIntyre, Kate Micucci, Ivana Miličević, The Miz, Arden Myrin, Mekhi Phifer, Jason Priestley, John Rhys-Davies, Molly Ringwald, Sara Rue, Amanda Schull, Lindsay Sloane, French Stewart, Michael Trucco, and Polly Walker. de:Staffel_6 fr:Saison_6 Episodes #Shawn Rescues Darth Vader #Last Night Gus #This Episode Sucks #The Amazing Psych-Man & Tap-Man, Issue 2 #Dead Man's Curve Ball #Shawn, Interrupted #In for a Penny... #The Tao of Gus #Neil Simon's Lover's Retreat #Indiana Shawn and the Temple of the Kinda Crappy, Rusty Old Dagger #Heeeeere's Lassie #Shawn and the Real Girl #Let's Doo-Wop It Again #Autopsy Turvy #True Grits #Santabarbaratown Opening Credits season six theme song1.PNG season six theme song2.PNG season six theme song3.PNG season six theme song4.PNG season six theme song5.PNG season six theme s6.PNG season six theme song7.PNG season six theme song8.PNG Category:Seasons Category:Season Six